


陷阱

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Kudos: 9





	陷阱

昏暗的房间内，两具赤裸的躯体交缠于凌乱的床铺之上。  
二宫的视线被一只黑色的眼罩彻底阻绝，那双时常吐露犀利之语的口此刻衔了一枚硬质口球，呻吟之声沉闷地卡在喉间，唾液顺着嘴角流下，被身上的男人舔去后又留下更多凌乱的水痕。他的双手高举过头被绑在床柱上，绒质的柔软内衬不易磨伤手腕，却也绑得他动弹不得，只能无力地任由男人抓着他的双腿肆意将他肏出一床淫水。  
双眼始终被蒙着，二宫已经完全失去了时间概念，他不记得自己高潮了多少次，屁股里甚至是生殖腔里都被灌满了黏稠的精液。他的双腿有些发软打颤，乳头被欺负得胀痛，下一次的高潮似乎即将来临，耳畔男人的喘息也变得越发粗重。  
雨后森林的气息与玫瑰花香纠缠而上，二宫在射精前仿佛看到了一片玫瑰花田，在湿漉漉的土地上恣意舒展。  
他听到恋人的低语，裹挟着清新的水汽和木香，顺着耳蜗的震动灌进他的胸腔。  
“小和……”

激烈的性事过后，窗帘被重新拉开，午间的阳光将屋子照得一室明亮。  
二宫穿着相叶的T恤趴在刚换过的床单上打游戏，衣摆堪堪遮住屁股，露出两条白嫩的腿闲适地晃悠。  
片刻后，相叶顶了毛巾走回屋内，一边擦着发丝上的水珠，一边抽了抽鼻子，取过一旁的空气清新剂，往空中喷了几下。  
淡淡的柠檬清香驱散了房内最后一缕淫靡的气味，床上的二宫嗅着混了果味的清新木香，打着游戏头也不回地随口道：“等下不做了？”  
“明天不是还有外景嘛，接下来的时间就好好休息吧。”相叶见发丝不再滴水，便扔下毛巾抓过一条干净的居家裤穿上，赤裸着上身便爬上了床，半躺到二宫的身边探头去看他手上的游戏屏幕。  
一局游戏结束，二宫在胜利的bgm中撑起上身，心情愉悦地扭头在相叶的唇上轻快一吻。  
“你今天倒是老实，被事务所骂乖了？”  
“嘛。”  
相叶讪讪一笑，在二宫的注视下将床头柜上的眼罩手铐等一件件塞进下面的抽屉，锁上柜门又躺回床上，在二宫的后腰上拍了拍。  
二宫自觉地抱着游戏机爬起身，窝进相叶的怀里找个舒服的姿势舒展开身子，享受忠犬的事后服务。  
相叶在气势磅礴的打斗声中一边看着二宫打游戏一边替他揉腰，在最前排围观大神的骚操作。  
屏幕上的二宫过五关斩六将，行云流水地把单人副本推到最后一关，一批小怪炮灰之后，从关底走出了个穿着背心皮裤的肌肉帅哥。  
“这是新出来的boss吗？以前好像没见过。”观众捏着大神的小肚子，往前伸了伸脑袋发出疑问。  
“嗯，听说挺厉害的，我也是第一次打。”大神没有在意那只越摸越往下的手，操纵角色从背包里掏出血药吨吨往下灌，看样子是准备来场持久战。  
相叶不太懂这个游戏，他的关注点全在那只boss的外形上。  
Boss看起来是个暗堕的战士，穿一件火红的背心露出两条肌肉紧实的手臂，腰上系一条张扬的金属腰带，配上皮裤倒活像个地下乐队的摇滚主唱。  
相叶盯着那boss两条飞扬的眉毛看了一会儿，摸着二宫的大腿觉得这游戏角色有点眼熟。  
“不觉得他长得有点像翔ちゃん吗？”二宫仿佛知道相叶在想什么似的，两腿夹住了那只往他腿中间伸的手，双眼专注地盯着游戏屏幕眨也不眨。  
“对哦，是像翔ちゃん。”相叶恍然大悟，手被夹得动弹不得索性停在那里，侧头去吻二宫的后颈，“这么说来，翔ちゃん的身材也很好。”  
“毕竟他也在很认真地锻炼肌肉。”热气吹起后颈细小的绒毛，二宫受痒眯起眼睛，脑袋后仰靠上相叶的肩膀，“怎么，你又看上他了？”  
“没有啦。”摸又摸不着亲又不给亲，相叶只能熄了捣乱的那点心思，垂首把下巴靠上二宫的肩窝，“但是你不想试试看吗？偶尔三个人一起玩什么的。”  
二宫手指一顿断了操作，险些被boss反杀。  
相叶的跳脱和大胆在性爱方面发挥到极致，行动力又强得可怕，作为他的合法伴侣，二宫知道，他既然会这么说就不止是单纯的提案。  
二宫低着头没吭声，视线却不由自主地落到了那个即将战损的boss身上，默默在脑中思考着相叶的提议。  
相叶见他不说话，心知二宫是在考虑。  
“小和也一直觉得翔ちゃん很棒吧？我见你偷看过他换衣服。”  
“那才不是偷看，只是在一个休息室正好看到罢了。”  
Boss战进入尾声，对面残血开了狂暴，上衣撕得破破烂烂，露出一身健壮的肌肉。  
“是吧？那种beta式的无防备也很吸引人，如果是翔ちゃん来加入的话一定很开心。”  
[又不是结伴去泡温泉。]  
二宫在心里接了句吐槽，却不得不承认自己的确有点心动。  
跟相叶在一起那么多年，二宫对性的态度也变得有些崩坏。  
近墨者黑。  
“况且如果让一个alpha加入的话小和会很辛苦吧？被标记过再跟其他alpha做的话会很疼的。”  
团内剩下的二人都是alpha，言外之意是别想打他们的主意。  
“……”  
[这怎么还默认要3P了？]  
Boss的血条见底，通关bgm响起，二宫扔下了开始自动播放剧情的游戏机，在相叶怀里转过身，勾上他脖颈仰头照着他鼻头一咬。  
“知道了，随便你吧。”  
“耶！小和最好了！”  
相叶欢呼一声，抱着二宫的肩膀往前一扑，将他按倒在床铺上。  
“唔，不是说了接下来不做吗？”  
雨后森林的气息四散，omega的身体本能地对他的alpha起了反应。二宫感到身体开始发烫，适才清理过的后穴又翕动着吐露出一股股黏稠的爱液。  
相叶嗅着房间内越来越浓的玫瑰甜香，低头在恋人的喉结上出声一吻，分开他的双腿盘上自己的腰间。  
“再一次就好……是小和太可爱的错。”

深夜，东京都内。  
樱井与二宫相携从一家隐秘的酒吧后门走出，沿着空无一人的昏暗街道慢慢前行。  
今天是一场意外的酒局。樱井在与友人日常聚会时遇到了二宫，对方似乎是刚从某个包厢里逃出来，见到他便像抓住了一根救命稻草般捂着后颈跌跌撞撞地冲进了他怀里。  
一股浓郁的玫瑰花香从二宫的脖颈处传来，樱井心领神会，立刻告别了友人，扶着他匆匆离开。

杰尼斯事务所是一家旗下以艺人全员都是男性alpha为卖点的娱乐公司——这是对外的说法。  
Jr们入社时基本上都还是未分化的孩子，谁都无法保证自己分化后会成为哪个阵营的人。公司对此的说法是，分化后若未成为alpha，则会根据本人意愿自由选择退社或者转为幕后人员。  
然而事实上，虽说alpha占了多数，优秀的beta甚至是omega的身影也还是存在于几乎每一个团。  
樱井和二宫便是他们团内的“特例”。  
作为隐藏了身份的人，樱井之类的beta们通常都会用一种特制的香水来仿造信息素的气味，这对他们的生活几乎不会有什么妨碍，几乎不用担心身份会被识破。  
而二宫之类的omega就相对要辛苦一些，出道的隐藏条件就是要先找到一个绝对不会泄密的alpha伴侣——通常是团内的某个人——并且完成永久标记，杜绝发情期对工作的影响。  
Omega是每个团的保护动物，所有人都会默契地为队友的真实身份打掩护。  
所以二宫在与刚杀青的剧组人员进行庆功宴的二次会时突然发情，遇到了樱井便本能地逃向他无声求助。  
也算是二宫幸运。

“你还好吗？”街上静悄悄的，樱井一边搀扶着二宫加快了脚步，一边压低声音向身边的人询问，“今天没带抑制剂？”  
“没带。”二宫的声音带着压抑的喘息，整个人几乎靠在了樱井的身上，虚浮着脚步被他拖着走，“提早发情了……我以为还要过几天。”  
樱井蹙起眉，他记得这几天相叶应该在外地拍摄，不在东京都内。  
“撑着点，很快就到家了。”樱井揽着二宫的腰把逐渐下滑的人往上提了提，“回去给你打抑制剂，很快就不难受了。”  
“嗯……”

酒吧离相叶和二宫的家不远，樱井很快带着二宫回到了家。  
Omega的发情来势凶猛，樱井一路闻着怀中人散发的香甜气息，疑心要不是他名花有主，发起情来的味道能让整条街的alpha都为他疯狂。  
樱井下意识地低头嗅了嗅自己身上的气味，清甜的黑加仑香气优雅醇厚，然而混在真正的信息素间便被盖了过去，变得微不可闻。  
到底是比不过真货，樱井想。  
樱井把软成一滩的二宫扶到了沙发上，俯身询问：“你们家的抑制剂放在哪里？”  
甜腻诱人的玫瑰香气越来越浓，二宫睁开了紧闭的双眼，虚抓着樱井的手臂：“没有……没有抑制剂。”  
“什么？”樱井瞪圆了大大的桃花眼，仿佛听到了什么恐怖的笑话，“怎么可能没有？那你要怎么办？”  
二宫忍耐着体内越来越强烈的空虚感吞下一声呻吟，想起了相叶前一阵子在床上的话。  
他看着眼前那张脸，脑中响起了那款游戏中，进入boss副本的bgm。  
“翔ちゃん……”二宫喘息着，手臂攀着樱井的肩膀环绕上去，抱着对方的后背将他压向自己，“帮帮我……求你。”  
[抱歉まっくん，我要偷跑一次了。]

午夜，酒后，友人夫夫的家中，怀中是这家发了情的omega，蹬下了裤子正拉着他的手去摸自己湿漉漉的穴口。  
樱井曾经以他的性别为傲，他从小自信不论分化成什么性别都能成为强者，何况作为一个不被本能所扰的beta，他可以随心所欲地控制自己的情欲，拥有清白干净的私生活。  
那萦绕于鼻间的香气对他来说只是普通熟悉的体香，他在二宫身上闻到过多次，从未产生过什么生理上的冲动。  
他把自己胯间的异变归咎于酒精的作用，以及发情时的omega那天生诱人的媚态。  
“ニノ，你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”樱井的声音很轻，二宫要把耳朵凑过去才能听见他的低唤，带着高档威士忌的微醺，“告诉我，你看到的人是谁？”  
当然是知道的，无论如何，被标记过的omega也绝不会把他人错认成自己的伴侣。  
[真是认真到刻板，责任心大过天。]  
二宫眯着眼睛扫了眼他胯间的鼓包，突然有点想笑。  
难怪相叶会打上他的主意，确实可爱得让人想欺负一下。  
空虚感不断上涌，后穴像泄了洪似的不断往外流水，透明的爱液顺着他的双腿往下淌，玫瑰的味道浓得像一场以花为主角的大型谋杀，被害人气息奄奄地躺在沙发上，大张着双腿祈求侵犯。  
“翔ちゃん、翔ちゃん。”二宫动情地唤着，带着满面诱人的酡红，眼中漾着一层晶莹的雾气，无助而柔媚，“帮帮我……まっくん要后天才能回来，我只能拜托你……”  
他闭上了眼睛仰头去亲吻那双丰厚的唇，肉掌去摸他胯间的肿胀，熟练地解开对方的裤链，将那根尺寸惊人的肉刃握进掌心。  
馥郁的玫瑰花丛中，始终掺杂着一丝泥土的清香，那气味混合着树木生长的味道，清新而温柔，仿佛雨后森林，有令人沉静、安抚人心的力量。  
[我抱着的，是一个被标记过的omega。]那气味不断提醒着樱井，[这是别人的伴侣，是别人的妻子。]  
Beta这一基数最大的群体，在“性”的话题中仿佛始终遭受着无视和欺凌。  
他们生育能力不高，天生没有信息素也不受信息素的控制，做不做爱皆可——就连用来束缚omega，不让他们出轨的标记都不对beta们设防。  
一种莫可名状的情绪在胸中灼烧，樱井衔住了那条伸过来的软舌吮吸，反客为主地回吻过去。  
[上钩了。]  
二宫一边回应着樱井的吻，一边将双腿缠上对方的腰，用淫水满溢的股缝去蹭那根火热的巨物。  
藏起坏笑，挤出眼泪，他是一个无助的omega，一个被迫出轨的无辜人妻。

作为一个beta，樱井的器物尺寸算的上是天赋异禀，也就比作为alpha的相叶小了那么一点点而已。  
二宫被进入的时候漫不经心地想。被肉体填充的空虚感得到了片刻的缓解，他本能地夹紧了屁股扭起腰，湿热的穴肉随着樱井的抽插放松又吸紧，嘴里叫得又甜又浪，活脱脱一个小妖精。  
“嗯啊，好大……翔ちゃん的、好烫，嗯……喜欢……”  
樱井捏着二宫的臀瓣用力挺腰，粗大的性器没费什么力便插到了底，把身下的人干得前后摇晃，臀肉拍打声清脆，汁水横流。  
这是樱井第一次跟一个omega做爱，隐藏了beta身份的他只抱过跟他相同的beta，他觉得这样没什么不好，没有野兽般的冲动，只有纯粹的成人游戏，优雅克制，充满人性的张力。  
然而当他进入二宫的时候，他却不得不承认，omega们是天生适合做爱的。  
不需要什么扩张，那张贪吃的小嘴便流着口水吞下了他的硕大，富有弹性的紧致穴肉如有生命，紧密地吸着他的柱身，在他退出的时候恋恋不舍地挽留，发出吞咽般的淫荡水声。  
他有多久没有这样投入地享受一场性爱了？  
樱井说不上来。  
方才他把二宫抱进了房间，对方便很自然地跪趴在了那张大床上，高抬起屁股当着樱井的面掰开臀瓣。几根肉肉的手指插进反着水光的媚红穴口潦草地抽插了几下，他便用濡湿的手一左一右撑开穴口，扭头向站在床边的樱井软软地撒娇。  
“快进来……快点。”床上的妖精瘪着嘴看向樱井耸立着的肉棒，泪花在眼眶里晃了半圈，像是已经憋急了，难受得不行，“翔ちゃん、我想要……求你……”  
然后樱井借着最后一点酒精的作用跨上了这张床，在充满了一个alpha的信息素的地方肏起了别人的omega。  
“相葉くん平时是怎么满足你的呢？”  
鬼使神差地，樱井这么问。他俯身从背后抱住了二宫，粗糙的手指绕到omega的胸前，捏起了那两点凸起的红樱。  
“哈嗯……！”二宫战栗了一下，两滴泪珠掉在枕头上，砸出两团云朵般的水痕。  
[闷骚。]  
他在心里不咸不淡地评论，穴肉十分配合地收紧，颤抖着嗓音回答：“ま、まっくん他……他喜欢在我身上留下痕迹……嗯啊……”  
二宫话音稍顿，扭头在身侧的樱井脸上一吻，继续断断续续地说：“容易露出来的地方不行……嗯、他喜欢咬我的乳头，哈啊……还会打肿我的屁股，嗯……”  
樱井偏头去吮他的耳尖，二宫心领神会地仰起头，在他看不见的地方扬起笑容：“翔ちゃん也要欺负我吗……”  
“啪！”  
一声脆响猝不及防，二宫的屁股挨了毫不留情的一掌，呜咽了一声险些跪不住，脑袋向前栽倒进枕头里，发出沉闷的呻吟。  
“就像这样吗？”樱井舔了舔下唇，眸色深沉。  
身下的小穴在刚挨上这一掌时明显地收缩了一下，大股透明的淫液涌出，穴肉把他的肉棒咬得死紧，夹得他险些直接射在里面。  
“呜……まっくん……”  
二宫把脸埋在枕头间小声呜咽，枕头上残留着强烈的alpha气味，他贪婪地吸着恋人的气味，身体涌起错乱的热潮，有种在跟那远在千里之外的人做爱的错觉。  
“你在叫谁？”樱井扬起一掌，在二宫白嫩的臀瓣上留下一个鲜红的掌印，“现在是谁在干你呢？”  
二宫被打得颤抖，疼痛感让意识瞬间被拉回当下。樱井掐着二宫的屁股越干越狠，小穴烫得有如灼烧，艳红的媚肉紧紧咬着阴茎被凶狠的抽送连带着在穴口若隐若现。  
“啊嗯！是、是翔ちゃん……”激烈的肏弄让二宫彻底兴奋起来，他克制着将自己从相叶的气味中抽离，手肘撑在枕头之上将自己撑起，泪水模糊了他的视线，他炸了眨眼，红着鼻头回首看向身后的人，“翔ちゃん，喜欢……”

樱井把二宫翻过身抱了起来。他倚靠着床头的墙面屈腿坐着，二宫很自觉地坐上了他的胯间，自己扶好那根肉茎对准后穴塞了进去，抱着他的脖颈翘着屁股上下摆动起来。  
“嗯……翔ちゃん，还要、用力干我……哈啊……”  
二宫一边扭着屁股一边浪叫，玉色的软臀还挂着两个绯红的掌印，随着他的摆动在樱井坚实的胯部撞出淫荡的下陷。  
Omega便是这样的生物。——樱井望着二宫那张充满媚色的脸想，理智难以将这样一幅失神纵欲的表情与平日里那个冷淡精明的宅男联系起来。  
这是他没有的兽欲，是他曾经暗自不屑的东西。  
四目相对，二宫捧住他的脸低头吻他。玫瑰的馥郁甜香包裹着这个吻，他仿佛在二宫的口中尝到了一缕优雅的甘甜，不知不觉中，他已经在按着二宫的后脑加深了这个吻。二宫亦从善如流地交出了主导权，任凭唾液顺着嘴角打湿下颚，抿着软软的猫唇竭力挽留那条灵巧的舌，品尝得满脸餍足。  
“翔ちゃん……”  
唇分时一缕银丝在空中扯断，挂在二宫的唇边，恰巧垂到了那颗小痣上。他喘息着唤他，茶瞳聚焦涣散，嘴边弧度诱人。  
“翔ちゃん……好棒……”  
这便是omega。  
樱井喜欢别人的夸赞，但他从未想过，来自于一个床上的omega的夸赞是如此甘美，仿佛直击灵魂的毒，将他以往的自傲瓦解，撕扯出他隐蔽的兽性。  
若有似无的黑加仑香气混杂在玫瑰的气味中，微弱得几乎要消散在空气中。  
樱井掐住了二宫的腰窝，二宫便立即环紧樱井的脖子，将脑袋乖顺地靠在他的颈侧。他软糯的臀瓣高高抬起，被樱井抓住了便往肉茎上掼。粗大的器物一遍遍在体内擦过生殖腔紧闭的腔口，二宫舒服得哭出了声，夹紧屁股不住轻颤。  
樱井的手跟相叶很像，指腹一样有着粗糙的触感，摸得二宫抑制不住呻吟，浑身的每一寸肌肤都像布满了敏感带，有种随时都要高潮的感觉。  
“翔ちゃん，快、快到了……嗯，哈啊……”  
“再忍耐一下，一起……”  
与beta的做爱无法让omega打开生殖腔，没有意外怀孕的负担，樱井动的越发肆无忌惮，粗硬肉棒狠狠往二宫的深处撞。二宫被肏得呻吟都带着颤抖，十指难耐地在樱井的背部划下鲜红的抓痕，哭泣着向对方胡乱祈求解脱。  
“不要，不行了……嗯啊、啊啊，好多……翔ちゃん、快射进来……嗯……想、想被翔ちゃん射在里面……快点……”  
尖细如少年的嗓音在耳边软软地浪叫，手下抓着的臀肉嫩得仿佛要掐出水来，樱井残存的理智被彻底点燃，平日里的精英青年抱着妖精一般的omega奋力抽插，野兽般低吼着将浓稠的精液射进了他的深处。  
二宫本能地收紧后穴，精液浇上穴肉的刺激让快感被推至高潮，穴口艳红的媚肉收缩着喷出一股透明爱液，前方的肉茎抵在樱井的小腹上射出一片白浊，腥膻的气味裹进玫瑰香气中，如一杯调和完美的鸡尾酒，媚到淫糜。  
“好好吃……”  
二宫气息不稳，额发湿漉漉地垂在眼前，衬得眉眼越发柔和单纯。他弯着嘴角笑了，满面疲惫和餍足，靠在樱井的怀里用上目线看向他，肉肉的小手伸下去沿着交合的地方无意识抚摸樱井的精囊，像是在撩拨，又像是在回味。  
“翔ちゃん好厉害……多谢款待。”  
“ニノ……”  
樱井插在二宫屁股里的阴茎随着这句话跳了一下，二宫从鼻腔里发出几声小猪笑，柔软的双臂搭上樱井的肩膀，赤裸的胸膛贴上对方的身体，以一种开放的姿态在樱井的怀里调整了姿势窝好。  
“可以哦，翔ちゃん想的话。”  
二宫侧头吻了吻樱井的乳头，屁股左右一扭，带动小股精液顺着交合的缝隙流下，在大腿的内侧留下一道乳白色黏液。  
“omega的发情期是很长的……まっくん还要好久才回来呢。”


End file.
